Cálida despedida
by Asaki90
Summary: Hay milagros que sólo ocurren una vez en este vida; aquellos que te brindan la oportunidad de ver una ultima vez a tu ser amado y decirle aquello que te guardaste siempre... no se deben desaprovechar. Edén x Aria (Leve: Seiya x Saori - Koga x Yuna)


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no nos pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Narración: **Tercera persona.

**Pareja principal: **_**Edén x Aria**_ (Implicaciones de Seiya x Saori y Koga x Yuna)

* * *

**Cálida despedida**

La batalla finalmente había concluido, habían logrado salvar a la tierra del malévolo plan que tenía Apsu, el rey de la obscuridad. Todos aquellos que habían sido infectados con el cosmos de maligno habían sido finalmente curados, esta maldición finalmente había salido de sus cuerpos.

Los jóvenes de bronce se encontraban rodeando al caballero de la esperanza que había hecho brillar la luz en la obscuridad, al que había creado un nuevo milagro; Koga de Pegaso. Incluso el caballero de Orión se encontraba con ellos.

Yuna de águila había sido la única que se había atrevido a acercarse más a él, pues estaba fundida en un fuerte abrazo con el caballero de la constelación alada, quien aunque se viera sorprendido y apenado, no hacía algún esfuerzo por alejar a la joven que claramente no tenía intensiones de soltarlo por algún tiempo.

— ¿Cómo fue que pudiste volver Koga? —preguntó Soma, quien estaba al lado del joven que ahora vestía a medias la armadura dorada de sagitario.

Koga, quien acariciaba levemente el cabello de Yuna, buscando calmarla, mientras la veía con ternura giró su rostro hacia su mejor amigo.

— Fue Aria… —empezó, sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente al orión. Yuna alzó su rostro mientras se alejaba lo mínimo del de cabellos color vino.

— ¿Aria? —preguntó Edén, llamando la atención del pegaso.

Koga, lo observó con detenimiento y asintió— Si. Al final pude ver a Aria... —respondió—. Ella, con su luz… me ayudó a recuperarme de mis heridas, además de envolverme con su cálido cosmos, el cual me guió hasta la tierra…

Edén al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo evitar observar el pendiente que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo, aquel objeto que no pensaba dejar por nada del mundo, pues le había pertenecido… a la persona más importante para él en todo el universo, por la cual habría dado incluso hasta la vida.

Apretó con fuerza el pendiente y echó una mirada a su alrededor. El mundo estaba a salvo, quizá el lugar en donde estaban en ese momento no parecía muy favorable, pero se podía sentir la vida y fuerza de la naturaleza a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí.

Ese, era el mundo que Aria deseaba proteger…

El mundo que ella amaba con todo su corazón, con ese amor tan puro, era ese... y él se encargaría de proteger aquel legado que Aria le había encomendado.

Edén observó a todos aquellos que allí se encontraban. Athena y el caballero legendario de Sagitario, quienes en esos momentos parecían entrados en su propio mundo, pues hablaban amenamente, e incluso se podía ver que estaban tomados de la mano y ligeramente sonrojados. Y los caballeros de bronce… sus iguales, con los que hasta las últimas horas había tenido la oportunidad de luchar codo a codo.

Después, su vista se alzó hacia el cielo y no pudo evitar ver el rostro de su padre, madre y hermana, quienes ya no estaban a su lado. Todo aquel ser que había sido importante para él habían partido hacia un mundo mejor, en el que podrían redimir sus pecados… A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, él los amaba, pues eran su familia, y era por ello, que los llevaría eternamente en su corazón.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en pegaso, quien aún era abrazado por la guerrera de la constelación de águila, y le preguntó.

— ¿Estaba feliz? —preguntó Edén, viendo el pendiente en su mano, llamando la atención de Koga.

— ¿Eh?

Edén alzó la mirada y lo miró con serenidad— Que si Aria, se veía feliz… ¿Estaba contenta, Pegaso?

Koga lo observó durante algunos segundos, sus miradas chocaron como aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez, pero en esta ocasión no había sentimientos negativos; no, esta vez había respeto entre ellos, un lazo que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos muy a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir el orión en contra de eso.

El sepulcral silencio duró unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que el caballo alado decidió romper el hielo y sonrió orgullosamente, con determinación.

— Si, lo estaba… —fue lo único que pudo responder el pegaso.

Edén cerró los ojos y se relajó levemente— Entiendo.

Esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba escuchar. Después de todo lo que él había vivido los últimos días, escuchar esas palabras del caballero de pegaso lo reconfortaban bastante.

Permanecieron un rato más en el lugar en silencio, cada uno asimilando todo lo que había sucedido en esa guerra que había parecido interminable por momentos.

Poco después fue Saori la que decidió romper el hielo, sugiriéndoles a sus fieles caballeros que la acompañasen a la casa de la playa que tenía, aquella que se encontraba en la isla donde Koga entrenó y vivió por más de 13 años.

— Me parece buena idea, señorita Saori pero… ¿Cómo llegaremos allá? —preguntó Koga, alejándose finalmente de Yuna y sólo dejando que esta tomara levemente su mano, aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir tan rápido, el nervio de saber que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento aún estaba latente.

— Yo puedo encargarme de eso —dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

Seiya giró su rostro en ese momento y sonrió complacido— ¡Kiki, eres tú! —dijo con alegría.

El caballero dorado de Aries sonrió complacido—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Seiya, me alegra saber que estás de nuevo con nosotros —le dijo realmente alegre, finalmente podía ver a uno de sus más queridos amigos de antaño. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar después, por lo que fijó su vista en Saori y volvió a hablar—. Señorita, si todos me acompañan al pie de las doce casas, podré tele transportarlos a todos al lugar de destino.

— ¿No será mucha carga para ti, Kiki? —preguntó Saori, mientras los jóvenes caballeros veían con asombro la familiaridad con la que el caballero de Aries trataban a su diosa.

— Para nada, el señor Mu me enseñó muy bien… —dijo con melancolía, al recordar a su maestro.

Tanto Seiya como Saori sonrieron con melancolía al recordar a uno de los mejores caballeros dorados de su época.

— Bien, entonces, encamínanos, querido Kiki… —pidió Saori, viendo con cariño a su ya no pequeño amigo. El caballero dorado sólo asiente y les indica a todos con la cabeza que lo sigan mientras emprende el camino en descenso a la primera casa, en donde los esperaban los dorados restantes los esperaban.

Habiendo llegado al pie de las doce casas, los demás caballeros ofrecieron sus disculpas hacia Athena, jurándole de nueva cuenta lealtad, incluso si llegaban a perder las armaduras doradas que les habían sido otorgadas por Marte con excepción de Kiki y Seiya. Saori naturalmente le otorgó su perdón y les permitió continuar siendo caballeros dorados, el único que no aceptó dicho puesto fue Genbu, pues su armadura ya tenía dueño y no tenía la intensión de continuar usándola a menos que Shiryu la cediera.

Procediendo, Kiki los teletransportó a todos a la casa de la playa de Saori. Esta le ofreció a los dorados que se quedaran, pero todos declinaron, algunos necesitaban realmente alejarse y despejar su mente de todo lo ocurrido, mientras que otros necesitaban redimirse con algunos viejos conocidos. Por lo que el caballero de Aries se los llevó para dejarlos a cada uno en el destino que se le indicara.

— Y allá van… —dijo Koga, viendo cómo habían desaparecido.

— Ryuho se fue con ellos… —comentó Haruto por detrás.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Koga, viendo hacia todos lados. Era cierto, el caballero de dragón no estaba— Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Seiya posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Koga y le revolvió levemente el cabello— Seguramente fue a ver a Shiryu… —comentó él—. Lo más probable es que ya esté bien y quiera verlo…

Todos asintieron ante aquella declaración. Era cierto. Ryuho había hecho todo aquello no sólo por Athena, sino por su padre, quien también había sido maldecido con aquella mancha desde que tenía memoria.

Finalmente, dejando la playa y entrando a la casa, cada uno de los bronceados escogió habitación y aprovecharon para asearse ante la promesa de una cena deliciosa que sería preparada por Saori.

El ambiente durante la cena fue por demás alegre; los caballeros de bronce, junto con Seiya y Saori, se habían relajado bastante, inclusive Edén quien, a pesar de encontrarse un poco apartado del grupo, sonreía con los chistes de Soma y Koga.

Pero al parecer la consternación y lo abrumado no dejaba en paz del todo al caballero de la constelación de Orión, ya que a mitad de la cena éste se puso de pie, agradeció la comida y ante el desconcierto de los demás salió del comedor.

— Edén… —susurró Koga, siguiendo a su compañero con la mirada.

— Debe ser difícil para él —intervino Seiya—, ha perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos en muy poco tiempo.

— Iré a ver qué le ocurre —dijo Koga levantándose de su silla.

— Espera Koga —lo detuvo Saori, quien se había levantado igual de su asiento, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven—. Él estará bien, debemos darle tiempo y sobre todo espacio.

Koga miró por un momento a Saori, después a Seiya, y finalmente a quien estaba a su lado, la joven de águila, quien lo había tomado del brazo para detenerlo.

Pensándolo unos cuantos segundos no pudo más que entender las palabras que su madre adoptiva le decía. Suspiro. Tenía razón, necesitaban darle tiempo a Edén y no molestarlo con preguntas que él seguramente no querría responder. Por lo que se sentó de nuevo y continuaron con la amena cena entre risas debido al cómico sentido del humor del de nacionalidad mexicana.

* * *

Inevitablemente anocheció y en aquella casa poco a poco el cansancio por la batalla se hizo presente, así que cada uno de los jóvenes, al igual que Seiya y Saori, se dispusieron a descansar. Sin embargo el joven caballero de Orión no podía conciliar el sueño con tanta facilidad como sus compañeros.

El muchacho de 15 años se encontraba cansado, pero no había hecho el más mínimo intento por dormir, simplemente se había quedado sentado en la mullida cama recargándose en la pared, pensando en la única persona en quién podía pensar desde hacía mucho tiempo: Aria.

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Edén, quien ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla. El joven buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón y de ella sacó el bonito pendiente que él mismo le había regalado a Aria cuando eran niños…

— Aria… —susurró con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas aparecían sin control por sus ojos—. El mundo que tanto amabas está a salvo ahora… pero, ¿por qué tuviste que…? ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada para protegerte? —se preguntó Edén, hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Aquella sería una pregunta que quizás nunca podría contestar sin sentir impotencia.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido después de haber llorado tanto, pero lo que lo despertó era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo…? Más bien, ¿por qué lo sentía? Ese cálido y familiar cosmos sólo le pertenecía a una sola persona…

— N-No es posible… —dijo Edén sorprendido, poniéndose de pie, por lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Ante él, envuelta en una brillante aura, Aria le sonreía feliz.

— Aria… —susurró él, abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la presencia de aquella jovencita, quien se iba acercando poco a poco a él.

La muchacha de ojos azulados posó su mano sobre la de él y la apretó con fuerza para sorpresa de Edén, pues podía sentir el tacto de ella. Este la miró sorprendido. Aria sólo le sonrió tiernamente.

— Muchas gracias, Edén… —comenzó ella—. Te agradezco el que hayas salvado al mundo que tanto quería proteger junto con Koga y mis amigos… —le dijo ella con una sonrisa y unas leves lágrimas queriendo huir de sus orbes celestes.

— Aria… —fue lo que en un inicio pudo pronunciar—. No… No tienes qué agradecerme nada, al final no pude hacer nada para ayudar… —dijo con consternación.

Aria negó con la cabeza y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Edén, limpiando las lágrimas que había en ella— No, claro que ayudaste… Detuviste a Marte junto con Koga, buscaste ayudarlo a regresar cuando Apsu lo poseyó por completo… Le brindaste parte de tu cosmos… ¿Es que a caso crees que eso no fue suficiente? —le preguntó ella con ternura, mientras el joven posaba su mano sobre la que Aria tenía en su rostro—. Hiciste mucho, me ayudaste a mí a cumplir mi deseo…

— Pero… no pude protegerte al final… —dijo él, recordando el momento en que Marte le lanzó una de sus lanzas y la asesinó. Jamás olvidaría ese día.

— Edén… —soltó la mano que tenía sujeta y posó su otra mano en el rostro de él, obligándolo a verla—. Escucha, lo que me sucedió no fue culpa de nadie, ni la tuya, ni la de Koga… —le dijo con determinación—. Ambos se culpan por mi muerte, incluso Yuna… Pero no estaba en ustedes el poder hacer algo, ese era mi destino…

— Pero Aria…

Aria negó con la cabeza de nueva cuenta— Mi misión era ayudar a Athena a acabar con Apsu, viva o muerta ese era mi deber… Así que, por favor, no estés triste… —le pidió ella, sonriéndole de nueva cuenta.

Edén no pudo decir nada más, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a rodear a Aria con sus brazos y estrecharla contra si en un fuerte abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

— Te extraño… —dijo entre sollozos—. Te extraño mucho, Aria…

Aria no pudo evitar dejar ver una triste mirada en su semblante antes de rodear a Edén con sus delgados brazos. Ambos se encontraban sumidos en un mundo alterno en donde nadie podía interrumpirlos, donde sólo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

— Yo también, lo siento… —fue lo único que pudo responderle la joven, quien también estaba dejando salir leves lágrimas de sus celestes ojos.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser esto real? No quiero perderte de nuevo… No podría vivir ni seguir adelante… —confesó Edén, aumentando la fuerza del abrazo.

Aria se separó levemente de él y lo miró— Pero si no me perderás nunca Edén… Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, en tu corazón… —le dijo—. Mientras me recuerdes yo estaré aquí, pero no lo hagas si esos pensamientos son tristes… Recuerda mejor la época en la que jugábamos juntos, en la que nos prometíamos muchas cosas y reíamos sin preocupaciones… —le pidió—. Así es como quiero que me recuerdes, eso es lo que quiero que tu mente te deje ver… Lo demás deséchalo, Edén…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Aria, Edén sólo atinó a abrazar con más fueza a la joven peli azul.

— Edén —dijo Aria despegándose un poco del pecho del Orión, sin dejar de abrazarlo—, prométeme que vas a recordarme sin tristeza, sin sentir culpa por lo que pasó —le pidió la chica posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Edén—, y sobre todo quiero que me prometas que recordarás todos los momentos de felicidad que pasamos juntos —pidió Aria con su genuina sonrisa.

— Te lo prometo —contestó con determinación el bronceado.

— Yo siempre recordaré todas las veces en que quisiste animarme y ver una sonrisa en mi rostro; con siquiera un pequeño detalle intentabas que mi vida fuera feliz y lo lograste hasta el final, muchas gracias Edén —Aria se acercó al chico y depositó un beso en la mejilla de en señal de agradecimiento.

— A-Aria… —exclamó Edén sonrojado por la acción de la tierna jovencita.

Sin más Aria soltó al fin el fuerte abrazo que mantenían, pues había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por largo tiempo entendiendo lo que significaba aquel momento.

Edén quería decir tanto pero a la vez no tenía palabras para despedirse; Aria sonrió y dio media vuelta mientras que él sólo se limitó a observar como la luz del cosmos de la joven desaparecía.

De pronto y por un impulso se atrevió a decir lo que siempre había querido:

— ¡Te quiero Aria! —gritó el jóven al observar la silueta de Aria marcharse. La joven se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Edén con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, levemente sonrojada.

— ¡Yo también te quiero Edén! —respondió, para así, desaparecer finalmente de la habitación del joven de la constelación de orión, el cual por fin podía sentir un poco de paz consigo mismo.

Suspiró con pesadez, y finalmente se dirigió a dormir, tanto estrés liberado lo llevó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de orión se levantó muy temprano. Se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, y debía admitir que la vista era preciosa. Se alistó y salió de la habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de todo lo sucedido.

Cuando salió a la estancia fuera de la casa de Athena, pudo ver a lo lejos dos siluetas luchando una contra otra. Eran Seiya y Koga, que estaban entrenando un poco. Sonrió levemente y se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Vamos Koga, enfócate más! —le dijo el adulto mientras tiraba otro golpe al adolescente.

Koga, quien retrocedió con velocidad, le responde— ¡Eso intento! —tiró un nuevo golpe hacia el de cabellos cafés, quien muy apenas y pudo bloquearlo en esa ocasión, pero muy a pesar de ello logró acertarle otro golpe al de cabellos color vino, lo que causó que este cayera al suelo—. Auch…

Seiya suspiró cansado, limpiándose un poco de sudor con su brazo— Veo que Shaina te entrenó bien… —dijo este, mientras se acercaba a Koga y le tendía una mano.

— Siempre fue muy estricta conmigo, pero ahora veo el por qué… —respondió el muchacho, siendo ayudado por Seiya a ponerse de pie—. Eres realmente fuerte. ¿Quién te entrenó?

— Mi maestra principal fue Marín de águila, la predecesora de tu compañera Yuna, sólo que ella era un caballero de plata —respondió él—. Era una maestra muy estricta, pero realmente era una excelente persona. Lo demás lo aprendí conforme a las batallas que fui librando —Koga no pudo más que decir un "oh" sorprendido—. No te preocupes, te volverás igual de fuerte conforme pase el tiempo… —estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese momento sintió el cosmos de otro joven acercándose a ellos. Giró su rostro hacia la casa de la playa, y pudo ver al joven de cabellos blanquecinos.

Koga miró en su misma dirección y parpadeó varias veces— Edén…

— Buenos días Edén —le dijo Seiya con tranquilidad, sonriéndole—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Edén, al llegar a su encuentro, solamente pudo asentir con lentitud.

— Me alegro. Eres un muchacho joven y fuerte Edén, no dejes que el dolor se apodere de ti y doblegue tu fuerza… —le aconsejó Seiya.

— Eso haré —respondió Edén, sonriendo levemente, cosa que sorprendió al pegaso actual.

Koga se acercó un poco a él y lo miró con serenidad, pero mezclando un poco la alegría.

— Espero, que Aria haya sido capaz de sanar tus heridas —le dice con calma.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso. De ahora en adelante no volveré dudar, todo lo que haga será porque así yo lo deseo, entre esos deseos está el proteger el mundo de luz que Aria tanto amó… —comenzó—. Pero eso sólo podré lograrlo con ayuda de ustedes, Koga… —finalizó, alzando su mano.

Esto último sorprendió más al pegaso actual, pero la sorpresa duró poco y una sonrisa llena de decisión apareció en su semblante mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Edén. Seiya los veía orgulloso por detrás.

Estaba decidido, seguiría adelante con su vida, sería un caballero fiel a Athena, y protegería el hermoso mundo que Aria amaba. A su querida doncella no la volvería a recordar con tristeza, si en algún momento ella venía a su mente, procuraría que siempre fuera con esa hermosa sonrisa que le mostró en su despedida…

Algún día estaría con ella, pero por ahora, se dedicaría por completo a cumplir la misión que ella le encomendó.

* * *

**Princesa: **¡Hellooo gentee! Pusimos los deditos a trabajar y creo que verán varias cosas en estos días xD. Si, Suki y yo somos amantes de el Edén x Aria :3 Se me hacen tan tiernos y trágicos :( y bueno quisimos darles un momento bonito. En lo personal se me partió el corazón de ver a Edén llorar y llorar por Aria en los capítulos finales, en realidad la quería y le tocó sufrir y perder a todo mundo pero bueno. ¡Espero que les guste mucho!

**Suki: **Y bueno, creo que de momento esto queda así. Sentimos no actualizar aún Sueños Deseados pero estamos trabajando en ello. Como dijo princesa, somos amantes del Edén x Aria, y quisimos escribir una resolución a esta trágica historia de amor. Claro que no pudimos dejar fuera a ciertas parejitas pero, al final nos centramos en estos dos jovencitos. Espero que les haya gustado y pues, ¡no se pierdan nuestras demás publicaciones!

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
